Special Visitors
by Nlambert99
Summary: Inspired by the 200th episode (S09E14 - Life Before His Eyes), so contains minor spoilers for that episode, Kelly and her brother Robin visit NCIS. (Really rubbish summary, better story though, I think.)


_**Special Visitors**_

**Inspired by the 200****th**** episode, so contains minor spoilers for that episode, Kelly and her brother Robin visit NCIS. (Really rubbish summary, better story though, I think.)**

** A/N:** This Fic kind of wrote itself in my mind, after I watched The 200th episode the other week on Sky, (S09E14 – Life Before His Eyes) But really this doesn't contain any spoilers for that episode, although I do think that the hospital scene with Kate in was poorly done, I've got to say, even though the episode was really good, that bit let it down for me, but it did still inspire me to write this.

**Disclaimer:** The only things here that are mine are the mistakes and the character of Robin, all other characters remain property of CBS. Unfortunately for me!

* * *

"Robin, do you remember what I told you" A young teen told her brother who was toddling along beside her, holding her hand.

"Ess, I be shhhh" The toddler replied, holding a finger on his lips, looking into his sister's green eyes.

"Good Boy" She praised as she held her arms out, indicating that she was going to carry him now, to which he obliged and held up his own, chubby arms.

"Kelly?" He asked,

"Yes Robin" Kelly DiNozzo replied

"Eres Mommy?"

"Inside here" she said pointing with her free hand to the NCIS building "With Daddy" She added

"Why?" he asked tilting his head to the side

The teen sighed, she hated this game, although both her parents and her encouraged it, Robin was a smart kid for his age and was always asking questions, he usually remembered the answers too, so they always tried to answer him to their best ability, "Because that is where they work"

"Kay, Kelly what do Mommy and Daddy work?"

"They work for NCIS, do you remember what that stands for Robin?"

"Erm.., Oh Naval Riminal Ivestgate ervice"

"Wow, good job Robin, well Mommy and Daddy help catch bad guys and put them in prison"

"Like da police?" Robin asked

"Yeah, similar" Kelly replied smiling at her brother.

Kelly placed Robin on a nearby bench and pulled out two visitor badges for NCIS, she pinned one onto her own jacket before pinning one onto Robin's,

"Robin" Kelly said

"Ess" he said looking up

"We need to keep these on, so we can go see Mommy and Daddy, do not take it off, Ok?" She asked him,

"Kay" he said nodding his head

"What don't we do then?" she asked

"Don't take the adge off" He told her

"Good Boy" she said as she picked him up again and walked into the building, kissing his forehead and placing the shoulder bag on her shoulder.

"MOMMY" Robin Shouted as he saw his mother before he ran towards her, she turned around and picked him up, hugging him.

"What you doing here?" Kate asked

"Kelly?" Kate asked her daughter "Why are you here?"

"Well Robin's nursery phoned and they had to shut cause of some problem with the gas line, so I picked him up, and I forgot my keys this morning so we got on the bus after lunch and came here"

"Ok" Kate replied, turning her attention back to her son, who was at the minute playing with her necklace "Hey Robin, What you doing?"

"Well, Mommy, nursery closed n den me and Kelly had samitches den we came here to see you n Daddy, Mommy, I got a adge like you now" he said pointing to the visitor badge on his chest

"Oh yeah you have, Daddy's got one too you know"

"N Kelly Mommy"

"Yes and Kelly, Do you want to do some drawing?"

"Ess, please Mommy" he replied nodding.

Kate placed him on the floor and gave him some paper and some coloured pencils she had in her bag, and Robin started to draw. She turned to her daughter. "Yes you can go to Abby's Lab, before you ask", he daughter hugged her, said thank you and went to the elevator, down to see the Goth.

* * *

**A/N:** So I don't know whether to develop this any further, would anyone like me to, Please review and tell me! Natasha


End file.
